teacher Remus AU
by padfootsandmoonys1902
Summary: started as a tumblr prompt but Im loving it so I might make it into a series thingie. Suck at summaries so just read.


Remus sat at his desk marking the spelling worksheets that his primary two class had done earlier on that day, trying the read the nearly illegible writing of one particular student when a man suddenly burst in through his red door and into the colourful classroom.

"Are you Mr Lupin?" he asked slightly out of breath, as if he had ran, his voice deep and slightly rough. Remus took that moment to look at the stranger, dark hair long enough to tuck behind his ears hidden behind him in a bun, tattoos visible on both arms under his rolled up shirt and both ears pierced with black studs in. He wore jeans with a tight fitting shirt that showed that he kept himself in very good shape and he looked around the same age as Remus. Remus thought that the man had to be married- or at least have a girlfriend.

Remus was slightly mesmerised by the man and couldn't help but wonder what the hell this man was doing in a country school in the back end of nowhere.

"Yes I'm Mr Lupin but please call me Remus." He said standing up and holding out his hand for him to shake. Sirius took his time and gave Remus the once over, light brown hair that was starting to gray even though he didn't look a day over thirty, white shirt paired with jeans meant that he looked professional and yet comfortable enough to run around after the kids that he taught. Overall Sirius thought that he was good looking and was secretly pleased that his son would hopefully join his class and he could maybe see him again.

"Sirius black" he finally said, shaking hands with Remus, both men noticing that neither wore wedding bands. Remus started to feel hopeful but knew the man probably had a girlfriend

"well what can I do for you Mr Black?" he said coming out from behind his desk and gesturing towards the small chairs that the kids sat on in class before continuing, "Sorry that we have no normal chairs"

"its fine and please its Sirius," he said sitting down on one of the tiny chairs looking completely ridiculous. Remus joined him on another small chair before he continued, "my son is starting you class on Monday and hes different from other kids that you've taught, so I just wanted to tell you that your class may not be as settled as it normally is." He finished looking straight into remus's amber eyes. Remus raised an eyebrow at the statement and asked

"Why would you son disrupt the class, if you don't mind me asking Sirius?" he questioned looking into Sirius gray eyes. Sirius looked away, breaking eye contact as he replied

"he has a mild form of autism and doesn't learn like other kid his age" he looked proud as he said it (as James could now count to a thousand and knew more of the periodic table than he did) looking back at remus to gauge how he took it or even to see if he knew what it was. He was worried for the response, as this was the third school he had tried to get his son into, being told to leave when they found out that his son was different. Plus this was the first school with an attractive teacher.

"ahhhh, I see, one of my friend growing up was autistic so I know what it is and what can happen but im not going to pretend that every case is the same or that I know how to teach him."Sirius let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking whatever god was watching over him.

"thank god" he accidently blurted before blushing bright red. Remus laughed and Sirius soon joined.

"sorry its just, you're the first teacher that's actually been ok and not kicked me out of the class room"

"seriously. Well if that is the case," he said clearing his throat a bit, "I suggest that we go out for coffee, so that I can get to know you and hopefully your little boy if he wants to meet me and get used to me." Remus blushed red after saying that and Sirius found it very cute that he would do that for him. That and he was asking for a date and Sirius wasn't going to turn him down.

"sure. When are you free?" Sirius asked

"ummm, any day, how about tomorrow, class finishes early on a Friday so I can get away around two if that suits?" remus replied trying not to sound too eager but sounding wanting to know when he could meet up with Sirius again.

"that sounds good. Where would you like to go? Would 'Ground' do at three?" Sirius asked hoping that it was ok to meet again so soon and that he wasn't just trying to be polite and was worrying about what his son was going to do.

YES! Remus thought but said, "Yes that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then" and smiled at him feeling excited already.

"Right well I need to run, James needs to be picked up and I'm running late" Sirius said glancing at his watch and jumping up realizing how long he had spent with Remus and walking to the door.

"See you tomorrow" Sirius said as he walked out the door. Remus sighed and turned back to his desk where his marking awaited him.

Padfoot


End file.
